


The Fastest Hero

by TheGreatBurden



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatBurden/pseuds/TheGreatBurden
Summary: Achilles, the fastest hero that ever was and ever will be, has been summoned to Chaldea's Base of Operations on the Shadow Border. He simply seeks to understand his Master more and help him out as best he can as thanks for summoning him to the present once more.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Achilles, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Male Servant, Male Fujimaru Ritsuka/Achilles| Rider, Ritsuka Fujimaru/Achilles, Ritsuka Fujimaru/Male Servant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo this is pretty much the fist time I've done something like this, but my friend recently published some of her work so I was like, "Meh, why not?" This first portion is written from Achilles POV since I've always enjoyed the Servants thoughts/feelings on being summoned and Fate/Zero's ending showed what I imagined to be what it's like in the Throne of Heroes (Artoria at the Battle of Camlann) ANYWAY I'M RAMBLING! --- Be gentle on me haha, and if you guys like it then I'll keep on writing/sharing more. I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Oh, P.S - I never see enough works about Achilles and the Male Master, which I am, soooo....GIVE ME THE GAY. PATROCLUS DEMANDS THE GAY (since Fate won't make any damn references to him at all).

His Holy Grail War had ended and once again he found himself looking at the same scene as last time. Already the memories of that war began to split from is mind despite his desperate attempt to cling to them. Here he lay; on the ground impaled by both spears and arrows alike outside the Gates of Troy. Such was his punishment for acting out in anger after the death of Patroclus. Achilles had gone on a warpath calling for the death of the one who slew the closest person to him. And in the end he'd attached Hector's body to his chariot and dragged it around the fields in a Berserker rage.He waged war in such a way that the soldiers who rallied behind him compared him to the God of War. The body of his enemy rag-dolled as he dragged it around in a murderous rage before his heel was shot and death came looking for him. So now, as he stared up at the unchanging sky, all Achilles could wish for was another chance. One more chance to live as a Hero. To fight for what was right and not find himself a part of a war that never truly concerned him. To _truly_ defend those who were weaker than him and fight in glorious battles once more. To make his mother, father, teacher and Patroclus proud of him. If that wish could be granted then.….

_"My will creates your body…"_

The voice echoed around him pulling him from his thoughts and the ever-present pain that enveloped him.

_"And your sword creates my destiny."_

Who was that? Who called to him in a voice so sweet? His mother? But the Age of Gods was over, and there was no way her voice could reach the Throne of Heroes, right? Was it Patroclus? Had he found some way to reach out to him from the Elysian Fields? Or perhaps he was somewhere in the throne as well? Even if it wasn't him, Achilles wanted to see and the desire to see the face of the one who called out to him began to fill him with an odd sense of strength. The darkened skies above him began to part as light pushed through the darkness and shone down onto him. He wanted to reach out for the voice that called out to him; to thank the voice for even bothering to speak to him when he'd been laying there unmoved for so long. His hand twitched as he found the strength to sit upright, pulling the swords and arrows out from his body as he managed to stand up tall. His armor materialized on him as the blood disappeared and his wounds began to knit themselves closed. A golden light shone beneath his feet and as the light grew brighter, he turned once to fully take in the sight of his deepest regret before closing his eyes.

_"If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me."_

The light intensified around him and his head was immediately filled with a plethora of information about the world he'd been summoned into. When he opened his eyes to look around the area he'd been summoned in, he found that there were several people standing around him. A young girl with purple hair, a young girl with a staff, a detective looking man, a plump blonde man who was yelling, and a young man with piercing blue eyes who wore a smile almost identical to his mother and teacher's. He smiled back as a result and clasped his hands behind his head, winking as he spoke. "You drew a great Servant!" his voice boomed with a laugh. "Servant, Rider, Achilles. Yeah, the Heroic Spirit known for having his heel as his weak point, but my heel isn't so easily caught either." That was a perfect introduction. Even more than perfect, if someone were to ask him. However, his perfect introduction was still met with the same smile, a smile that now made Achilles blush lightly as he struggled to figure out what his new Master was thinking. "I'm Ritsuka. Ritsuka Fujimaru, and, well, I'm your new master. I look forward to getting to know you." The smaller male extended a hand to him and Achilles stared at it blankly before clearing his throat.

"O-Oh. Yeah. Looking forward to it."

His master was so….ordinary, and yet, Achilles could clearly see bits and pieces of the boy's memories. He was much stronger than his smaller frame would have Achilles think. A mission to repair the singularities, anomalies that threatened to destroy humanity, and he'd been totally unprepared for it? Yet had somehow managed to not only survive, but win as well? He'd lost someone close to him as well in the process before losing his base of operations and the place that had been as a home to him for so long. Now they were aboard the Shadow Border. The man he now knew to be Sherlock Holmes was explaining the premise of the Shadow Border but it was so boring that Achilles had yawned. Not like it mattered as the detective was so lost in his explanation that he didn't notice. His new master seemed to notice though as he managed to interrupt and beseech the detective to give him some time to adjust to being on the Shadow Border.

The rest of the day on board the Shadow Border, he'd spent in spirit form at the request of the plump guy with the blonde beard. Something about taxing valuable resources that didn't need to be spent on a tool? Achilles was sure that he was the "tool" in this scenario, but he didn't mind. Servants were often treated as tools by the mages who summoned them. However, his master in particular seemed rather upset about the title given to him. Seemed he was different from the master that summoned him during a certain Holy Grail War. Why could he still remember that anyway? Was that a testament to the latent abilities of his Master or was this because of Chaldea's summoning methods. Speaking of---Ritsuka had managed to summon and form a contract with him while in "Imaginary Space," a feat that by all means shouldn’t have been possible since there were no ley lines within this area of space. But his master described it as having met Achilles in a dream somehow. A dream that sounded suspiciously like the War he'd fought in. Holmes theorized that connection he'd formed within the dreamscape with "Achilles" was strong enough to bend the already unstable rules of Imaginary Space to allow for a summoning to take place. It wasn't until his master returned to his room that Achilles felt like taking spirit form. His master had just sat down on his bed when Achilles re-materialized in front him, this time in casual clothes (See FGO 1st Ascension Art). "Master? Do you mind if I sit with you?" He'd half expected the young man to deny him but instead, he was once again greeted with a smile despite the fatigue that was clearly evident on his face.

"Sure, and just Ritsuka is fine, if you want."

"Then, Ritsuka," Achilles began as he sat down. "Aren't you tired? That's why you came back here, right? To rest? Why'd you wait so long to do that?" His master explained that Da Vinci had wanted to run some more tests and given how he couldn't help with things where the Shadow Border was concerned, he wanted to lend his aid however he can. In this case it meant being a guinea pig for the new mystic codes that Da Vinci wanted to try her hand at developing. "Hmm.. You should rest then, I'll go back to my Spirit Form and keep wa--" he was cut off as Ritsuka expressed the desire to want to learn more about Achilles. The boy new of him from history but apparently he was already vastly different than what his master had imagined. "Uh, well," he began clearly taken back by the desire to learn more about him. "For starters, the war that I'm famous for fighting in? I never truly wanted to be apart of it to begin with. The Greek people sought me out and convinced me to join their cause. As a warrior, I didn't care much for sides. I just wanted to fight in a glorious battle, putting my strength and life on the line in order to achieve the outcome I desired --- Because I only thought of myself though, my closest friend died as well. I did some….not nice things afterwards in my rage until eventually, I died too." When Achilles turned to look at his master he was shocked to see that the male had fallen asleep against his shoulder.

"You must've really been tired, huh?"

When Achilles went to moves his Master, the male practically fell into his lap. At first Achilles wasn't too sure of what to do next. That is to say, until Ritsuka seemed to get comfortable which Achilles hadn't been expecting. The fact that Ritsuka hadn't been treating him like a tool since his summoning was still so strange to Achilles. Was this simply the kind of person that Ritsuka was? Rolling him ever so slightly, he re-positioned Ritsuka so that his master would be sleeping looking _up_ at Achilles rather than with his face buried in Achilles' knees. Here, as he slept peacefully, it was almost hard to imagine everything the hell that the boy had been through. Were it not for Chaldea, Ritsuka would've been another normal teenager worrying about school, falling in love and the like. Now he had the weight of the world quite literally on his shoulders. "I promise you this, young Master of Chaldea," Achilles began, gently brushing some of Ritsuka's hair from his face.

"I won't let what happened to _him,_ happen to you. I won't lose what's important to me. Not again. I swear to you, I'll keep you safe."


	2. An Ill-Fated Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chaldea Group's exit from Imaginary Number Space has gone awry forcing the Shadow Border to seal itself off in order to prevent furthe damage. In the chaos, Achilles and Ritsuka find themselves sealed off in a separate portion of the Shadow Border before being tossed into Imaginary Space. Then when all seems bleak, some outside force intervenes and pulls them to safety. But what awaits them in this new land?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, I know it's been a while, and this chapter will probably be a lil on the short side. The onset of COIVD-19, and then subsequently working since the start of the pandemic, really took a toll on my energy and my desire to actually write. So for a while I was just kind of going through the motions. But now I'm back (hopefully) and will keep updating this story more. 
> 
> Naturally I took some liberties w/ how the Fate world works, once again, but stick with me, I promise all questions will be answered! A big question this chapter, or the one I think most of you might have, will definitely be answered in the next one by our lovely sage. As always, I hope you enjoy ;3

"We'll be leaving Imaginary Space soon. All passengers, please brace yourselves. "

Da Vinci's voice echoed through the Shadow Border just as Ritsuka began to stir. In Achilles' lap, Ritsuka slowly began to open his eyes before he looked around in an attempt to reorient himself. "Oh? Master, are you awake now? Good timing. Da Vinci says we'll be entering the Lostbelt soon. How do you feel?" He was still a little drowsy but he imagined that was simply because he hadn't slept so peacefully in a long time. Still, he found the strength to answer Achilles' question as he rubbed at his eyes. "A dream? About me? Did I look cool?"  The smile that adorned Achilles' features made Ritsuka smile in turn as he sat upright. He nodded his head in response to the question. Ritsuka had seen some of Achilles' memories, specifically, his time training with Chiron. Seeing him happily recount how he could shoot down a kite and run faster than a lion had made the dream quite enjoyable. Plus, seeing a younger, softer, Achilles who knew nothing of war yet was almost comforting to see. Breaking their comfortable silence was a loud thud that sent Achilles into high alert as both his armor and spear materialized immediately.

"Something's gone wrong! We're being attacked! Hang on!" Holmes' voiced crackled over the PA system.

"We're sealing the hulls!" Mash's voice shouted over the PA next.

Just as she said, sections of the Shadow Border began to lock down as metal walls sectioned off the insides of the vehicle. He and Achilles were trapped in between these sections as they tried to reach the Command Center and in order to try and brace themselves Achilles stabbed his spear into the Shadow Border. "Master!" The Shadow Border was rocked by yet another attack which prompted Achilles to grab Ritsuka and pull him closer to his body. Ritsuka blushed at the sudden contact but immediately focused on reaching out to the servants he did have. When he sent his thoughts out towards them, Holmes mentioned something about an unidentified object hitting them while Mash was practically screaming in his head about whether or not he was okay. Of course he'd forgotten that Achilles was able to share the link as well and thus chimed in by assuring the others that he would keep Ritsuka safe. 

When Mash attempted to speak up, a stronger force rocked the entirety of the Shadow Border. Warning lights and alarms triggered all throughout the craft as they scrambled to try and brace themselves. Then out of nowhere, Ritsuka felt the connection his contracted servants sever abruptly. The magical backlwash caused his command seals to glow brightly before he found himself clinging to Achilles for support. Things only got progressively worse from there as the section of the shadow border they'd been sealed within was completely removed from the rest of the Shadow Border, sent careening through Imaginary Space. A bright light formed beneath them just as Ritsuka felt as though he might throw up and then there was a deafening silence. 

When Ritsuka opened his eyes again, he was laying on the ground in the middle of what appeared to be a jungle. He'd placed a hand on his head as he telepathically reached out to any of the servants he had a contract with, but none of them seemed to respond. Not to mention the Shadow Border was no long around him and the piece of it that he and Achilles had been housed within was behind him, the side of it ripped apart entirely. "Achilles! Are you here!?" The Greek Servant had been holding onto him before everything went white and now he was nowhere to be found. When he stood still and focused on his Command Spells, the bond between them, he could just barely sense that Achilles was somewhere nearby at the very least. The amount of pure magic in the air was making it hard for him to really detect anything else and if it wasn't for the Mystic Code he'd fallen asleep in, he probably would've been overwhelmed entirely. Not wishing to stand near the wreckage of their portion of the Shadow Border, he began to walk through the forest, using what Robin Hood and Atalante had once taught him with regards to finding his way and tracking others through forests.  That is to say until an arrow shot by his head and plunged itself into a nearby tree. He fell to the floor in terror.

The archer responsible was shrouded by the trees and shot another arrow, this time landing itself directly in front of Ritsuka's foot. As the Archer readied a third arrow, Ritsuka threw his hands up in surrender. "Wait! I'm not a threat! I don't even know where I am! Can we please just talk!?" He called out to the plethora of trees around them. They had the high ground, as Atalante would say, which meant trying to run would just make him an easier target. The Archer seemed amused that he'd ask for such a thing but apparently sensed something else as he notched three arrows at once before letting them fly. Ritsuka couldn't help but close his eyes as he lifted his arms up to cover his face. If he couldn't see his death coming then perhaps it wouldn't hurt as much? "MASTER!" The familiar voice of his servant cut through the forest as Achilles came crashing down from above, deflecting each of the arrows away. "Are you alright?" Ritsuka didn't open his eyes till Achilles put his hand on his head and even then, Ritsuka only peeked, afraid that he might've been hit by an arrow and just couldn't tell. "You're alright, thank the Gods, but stay behind me, okay?"

Ritsuka did as he was instructed, placing his hand on the square of Achilles' back as he looked around the male at his attacker. The shadows had receded thanks to the sun's position in the sky shifting and what it revealed was a centaur holding a bow. When he squinted to try and look closer, Ritsuka's eyes went wide in shock. "He's not a servant, Achilles. He's real." Somehow or another they'd been transported back to Ancient Greece and the male before them was none other than sage of the forest himself, Chiron. Before them was the very same male who'd taught Achilles all he knew of language, war, and the arts. He could only imagine how much anguish Achilles was in but his servant's stance never wavered. "Sensei, will you lower you bow? This is the second time I've had to face you and this time, I won't hesitate to kill you if you continue to threaten my Master."

"Oh?"  an unknown voice questioned from behind the Centaur.

Another figure stepped up from the shadows, this one holding no weapon at all, but a smile present on his face as he stepped into the light. Achilles lowered his weapon almost immediately after the person came into the light. "It's funny Chiron, I don't ever remember Achilles showing affection to many people in life. I'm almost jealous," the male spoke as he approached. "Maybe he'll lower his spear if he sees me again. It hasn't been that long Achilles, have you already forgotten your--" Achilles spoke up and interrupted the male before he could finish.

"Patroclus...."


End file.
